Ronon Disarmed
by Bittersweet Fable
Summary: An illness sweeps through Atlantis and hits Ronon particularly hard. When a fever causes Ronon to hallucinate and lash out at those around him Jennifer tries a gentler approach and gets a surprising response


_Woah! this sprung out of nowhere. I have to thank the author Tielan for the inspiration, a combination of reading a paragraph of one story and the title of another created a plot bunny that required me to stay up until 3:30am writing it. _

_Surprise surprise I own nothing._

She was literally hanging up her lab coat after a double shift when the call came through for her assistance; in hindsight she should have seen some of this coming but hindsight was a bitch… Or 20/20… Or something. Either way it was wholly unhelpful when trying to unwrap a semi conscious Ronon from around your waist when he didn't want to be unwrapped.

Ah yes, karma was the bitch.

* * *

"I'm on my way John, what can you tell me?" Jennifer asked as she paced across the quiet med bay to grab a go-bag before running out the door.

"He's hallucinating doc, Roberts is down with a broken leg and Smith has a pretty nasty cut on his arm, they'll be on their way up to the bay now" Jennifer could hear him curse softly down the com-line as something crashed nearby "we've managed to hole him up in his room but we've had to rig the doors to stop from closing otherwise I think he'd try to climb the balcony to escape"

"I'm nearly there John; can you tell if he's got tremors in his hands like the others did? if the fevers progressed this quickly then he'll be struggling to hold a knife"

"One sec" Jennifer heard John murmur in a soothing tone for a moment before a shout and more crashes were heard. Jennifer was close enough now to hear it down the corridor and turned the corner just in time to see a group of soldiers blocking the corridor part to allow John through. "Yup" he said as they both came to a stop "hands are shaking but he ain't dropping that knife any time soon" he eyed up her go-bag "any chance you've got a tranq gun in that bag?"

"I'm afraid not" she said tiredly "I'll have to do it the old fashion way and I'll have to be close"

John frowned, already shaking his head before he even started telling her how bad an idea it was going to be "none of us can get close enough doc, I'm not sure all 5 of us could hold him long enough for you to jab him"

Jennifer pulled out the syringe and vial, filling it while internally cursing Pegasus Galaxy viruses, one of the many things in this system that seem put extra effort into killing them. "This should have a mild sedative effect once it gets into his system but it won't help us initially" she glanced at the open door, barely making out the pacing figure in the darkened room "I think I may have a chance but everyone else is going to need to be out of sight"

John was objecting again before she even drew breath "I'm aware how many protocols this would be breaking" she paused and took in the stubborn expression set on Sheppard's face "you can come" she conceded "but only if you're unarmed"

John let his disapproval be known but eventually agreed that her plan was the only one that didn't guarantee someone would get stabbed.

Jennifer's plan relied on Ronon not seeing either of them as threats. She hoped the strength of both their friendships might also help break through the fevered thoughts.

* * *

"Ronon?" Jennifer called softly "it's me, Jennifer, can I come in?" John watched from behind the doctor as Ronon stilled to watch her and fought his instinctual reaction to step between them when Ronon bared his teeth and drew himself up.

John watched as Jennifer came within arms reach of Ronon and spoke in a soft voice and marvelled as he saw Ronon's shoulders slowly relax as Jennifer reached up and lay her hand on his shoulder, continuing to speak calmly as her hand ran lightly down his arm and gently took the knife out of Ronon's hand.

John almost dropped the knife in shock when she passed it back to him without a glance.

Little Jennifer just disarmed Ronon.

Ronon who not 20 minute earlier was trying to behead anyone who came near him.

John tensed again when Ronon let out a growl but when nothing happened and Jennifer removed an empty syringe from his arm he stayed where he was and watched the two with something akin to awe.

* * *

Jennifer smiled up at Ronon who watched her with confusion and hurt as she threw the syringe away "it's ok Ronon, it's all over, why don't you have a seat on the bed and I'll get you a glass of water" Jennifer guided him over and waited for him to sit before finding a glass to fill. Once she was assured he was holding the fluids down she sat and began checking his vitals, aware that Shepard stood just a couple of feet away staring at her like she had grown a tail.

Ronon watched her closely as she worked, eyes following her hands as they traced the vein in his arm and held the stethoscope to his bare chest. When she tried to remove her hand he wrapped his overly warm one around her wrist, maintaining his intent focus on her but stayed silent.

Jennifer frowned but tried to remain calm "Ronon, you need to let me go now, you should get some rest, you'll feel better onc-" her sentence was cut off by a shriek as she suddenly found herself flat on her back in the middle of the bed, pinned by the bulk of Ronon's body.

"Jen!" John stepped forward in alarm

"Ronon!" Jennifer shouted while futilely trying to push him off. She froze in shock a moment later when she felt soft lips caress her neck

"Jennifer" Ronon mumbled against her shoulder as a hand buried itself in her hair.

"Wait" she hurriedly hissed at John, not wanting to aggravate a delicate situation. John hovered uncertainly, trying to ignore the awkwardness of the situation.

"Ronon?" Jennifer tired again, he hummed a reply that thrummed through her body, at the same time trying to lift the hem of her shirt "Ronon, you need to let my up, you need to sleep"

"You so cool" he muttered, pressing his hot forehead against her shoulder, rolling to the side as a wide hand splayed against her now bare stomach "Stay. Tired. Sleep"

Jennifer and John's wide eyes met "ok big guy" John tried, tapping the arm wrapped possessive lay around Jennifer's waist "time to let go of the poor doctor"

She felt the response more than she heard it, the growl deep and feral as his entire body tensed beside hers, eyes snapping to John without recognition "mine". Once John backed away Ronon relaxed back and appeared to fall asleep.

This time when their eyes met she shook her head "if this is what will keep him calm I'll stay" Jen stated "once the meds take effect he should gain some lucidity but until then he'll sleep off the fever" John looked stubbornly down at them "you're just a com call away if I need you"

"Ok doc but for the record I think this is a bad idea" Jen nodded her agreement but stayed where she was "call me if you need anything" he paused and swept his gaze over their tangled form "anything"

"Thank you John, I'll be ok" he turned to leave "but if you could close his door on the way out and maybe not give too much detail to the people who ask?" Jennifer cringed at the thought of the rumour mill getting hold of this information.

John smirked but nodded and left without another word.

Jennifer relaxed again Ronon's overly warm form and promptly fell asleep. Throughout the night she would wake long enough to test Ronon's grip on her waist but never managed to get free.

* * *

When Ronon woke just before dawn, fever gone and lucid at last he chose not to question why Jennifer Keller was wrapped around him, leg twisted with his, arm wrapped around his middle and her head resting on his shoulder and when she wiggled closer and puffed a sigh across his chest Ronon decided to remain exactly where he was, he was sure she would explain in the morning.


End file.
